


four am, p.s.t.

by hdnprplflwrs



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone has ADHD, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, and dyslexia, i don't even know what this is, kind of self projection, laundromat vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdnprplflwrs/pseuds/hdnprplflwrs
Summary: 1. Travis usually does laundry.2. Travis never taught Connor how to do his own laundry.3. There’s a really cute boy a couple washing machines down from Connor’s, and Connor is desperately trying not to make a fool of himself at four in the morning.4. (He hasblue hair.)[aka connor being too adhd and gay to function at four in the morning.]
Relationships: Mitchell/Connor Stoll
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	four am, p.s.t.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what the fuck this is, but it exists. pls enjoy.

  1. Travis usually does laundry.
  2. Travis is going to visit his girlfriend Katie Gardner for a whole six months on a study abroad exchange which miraculously happened to be exchanging students from Connor and Travis’s university to Katie’s.
  3. Travis never taught Connor how to do his own laundry.
  4. Because Travis does their laundry.
  5. There’s also a really cute boy a couple washing machines down from Connor’s, and Connor is desperately trying not to make a fool of himself at four in the morning.
  6. (He has _blue hair_.)



It’s a rather uneventful night in the span of Connor’s life. He woke up at the healthy hour of two pm, went to a class that started at one thirty pm, inhaled a pizza after class, worked a half shift at the joke shop, turned his homework into airplanes, the usual.

(Pineapple on pizza–– only if it’s fresh ass pineapple. Anything canned or noticeably pre-cut is not it. Also, who gets the personal size pizzas? They’re waaaaaaay too small to consume.)

(Also, olives are the way to go. Anchovies are for people who are truly at rock bottom and/or drunk.)

The little, aesthetically pleasing laundromat on the corner on the intersection a few blocks away from his dorm is open 24/7. Even the machine noises are pleasant: bumbling white noise amidst the neon ‘80s lights that swirl on the walls.

There’s a jukebox in the corner.

(It’s….it’s interesting, okay? There’s some good ass songs on that jukebox.  _ Cherry Bomb _ never sounded so good.)

He tugs at his sweatshirt collar, shifting the fabric out of nervousness. It’s either his or Travis’s or Katie’s, but it’s a Tickets to My Downfall and usually Connor would be all out jamming to punk shit (because he’s a bad bitch) but he’s  _ currently at a laundromat at ass o’clock in the morning in a sweatshirt and skinny jeans with a cute boy staring at him _ .

(Connor can only imagine the mess his face is right now. There’s a pimple on the side of his jaw and he probably has bags under his eyes and he definitely hasn’t brushed his teeth since morning.)

Nico is the only one of Connor’s friends who is also awake at four in the morning, and he is currently laughing his ass off at this predicament.

“Nico, Nico, Nico, Nico,  _ Nico _ ,” Connor says in his smoothest voice, running a hand through his hair and arranging it back into position. “I will give you all the fucking 5 gums in the  _ world _ if you would  _ please _ just  _ help me _ .”

(Note: Of all the people in the world, he would not choose Nico to call about helping him with laundromat issues. Nico is terrifying even on a normal hour on a normal day when Nico is semi-normal. However, Connor is kind of in a pickle right now, nor is a pickle in him.)

“ _ No _ . You know what, fuck you. This is payback for the time you drowned my bedroom, Stoll. No.”

“Can you wake up Will at least? Please?” Connor begs. “Just for like two minutes––”

“He has a med midterm tomorrow, Connor, no.”

“ _ Nicoooooooo _ .”

“Just Google it, man.”

“I’m out of data and it didn’t make sense earlier, just––” Connor realizes that he’s gesticulating wildly and Nico can’t even see it. He straightens up as if that had never happened. “I’m going to drop my phone into my load because my hands are shaking so bad, Nico, just help  _ meI’llbeindebtedtoyouforever _ !”

Nico laughs, loud and long. “Load! Get it? Because you’re a  _ FUCKING HOMOSEXUAL _ !”

The call ends.

Connor is going to be so owned tomorrow by the traitors he calls his friends about how he’s literally too gay to function.

He might actually cry.

(Looklooklooklook _ look _ , the bedroom flooding was all in good fun, okay? Connor and Travis were just going through the gauntlet of students with the funniest reactions to post on TikTok. At least Connor didn’t put Nico’s  _ face _ in there, jeez.)

He sends one last, desperate plea to his brother for his troubles (and gets a string of cry-laughing emojis for his trouble) and then Percy sends a meme in the Camp Half-Blood counselor groupchat and he’s laughing his balls off at the accuracy.

“Can we get some pogs in the chat, boys,” he mutters as he types that out. Sends it. Jason replies with some laughing emojis.

He could ask Percy for help with his laundry. But that would only serve to confirm Nico’s story that Connor was…..interested in laundry boy.

(Percy lives on the East Coast. Connor is currently in Arizona.)

Connor stares back at the damning washing machine and then turns back to his load. His ADHD immediately goes  _ nope _ and he’s staring at a spot on the floor, vision unfocusing as his brain bluescreens.

“Are you okay?”

_ I should probably respond. _

Cue more bluescreening.

_ hm. _

Then his brain finally has the sense to focus and he shakes his head as if to get the water out of his ears (not like the sensation that much different). “Yeah, what’s up?”

“I heard you on the phone –– are you alright?” The very cute boy asks, and he is standing very close to Connor  _ Connor might die _ ––

“Yeah, it’s just my HADD,” Connor says.

The blue-haired boy nods. “Oh, nice! I have that, too.” He points his index finger at Connor, thumb sticking straight up. “Mild dyslexia, too?”

“We travel in packs,” Connor agrees (but he also doesn’t) and  _ thank the gods _ the blue-haired boy nods.

“Kinda makes it hard to read labels,” blue-haired boy laughs. He tugs the shirt Connor just realizes had been in his hands. “See, my mom taught me that you have to, like, feel the fabric to know whether or not to use IcyHot. I mean, hot or cold water. And detergents and stuff. That’s one way to find out what to use. Wait. Uh, did you want help? I could help you.”

Connor huffs out a grin, his smile burning into his cheeks with how wide it is. “ _ Yes _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> connor is basically me self-projecting. just an fyi, I haven't been diagnosed with adhd (yet) but if this is something similar to someone else's experiences with it and you appreciate the representation, then I'll be all uwus.
> 
> also, i imagine nico screaming to sound like corpse screaming. just a headcanon of mine.
> 
> Find all of my socials [here](https://hdnprplflwrs.carrd.co/). According to Ao3 statistics, only a very small percentage of people actually leave comments on fics. So if you enjoyed this fic, please consider commenting, it's free and easy and a great way to show the author their work is appreciated. :-)
> 
> **Links for the various crises happening in the world:**  
> [MASTERLIST 1](https://dotherightthing.carrd.co/)  
> [MASTERLIST 2](https://feminist-resources.carrd.co/)  
> Black Lives Matter petitions, donations, and other resources here [HERE](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/).  
> If you can't donate, here's a [YOUTUBE PLAYLIST](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlhfJSrlPNthnoD1XFDHzmdf6Mpt2pe-2&feature=share) where all proceeds from the videos are being donated to various BLM charities.  
> COVID-19 and others (U.S. Specific) [HERE](https://www.acf.hhs.gov/otip/news/covid-19-resources-services-support).
> 
> PLEASE STAY SAFE AND WEAR A MASK!!!


End file.
